SHIELD'S Angels
by WolfRain001
Summary: Two genetically created girls join the ranks of the Avengers to protect the world against the Chitauri and Loki's mischief. Will they be able to peacefully work with under the charge of SHIELD and next to the man that created them, Tony Stark? Will their involvment conclude in their freedom? Or the world inslaved by Loki? Rated T for some language. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys :) This story has been a long time coming and I'm excited that I finally get it up here :D I started working on this the day after I saw The Avengers, but I didn't want to post it until I had finished it :) So, I'm going to try my best to get a chapter or two out a week until it's done. It's only about 20k words so I'm not sure how it'll work out into chapters but they'll most likely be pretty short. I hope you enjoy it and please review :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any of the super heroes/gods/billionaires in this story. Although, owning Loki would be pretty cool!

* * *

Three men walked down a gray corridor towards one lonely door that was blocked by two big men.

As they got closer the sound of something thunking against the door became louder and the annoyed look on the guards faces gave them a clue that it had been happening for a while.

The three men stopped in front of the door and nodded to the guards who nodded back and moved so that they could open the door.

"How long has that gone on?" One asked, referring to the thumping wall.

"Five hours, sir."

"Ah."

So, that explained why they were so on edge and irritable.

Agent Coulson entered the key code and the door slid open and the other agents entered with him.

The thumping didn't stop and now that the steel door was out of the way they could hear soft scraps accompanying them.

The room was not well lit and at first glance it seemed that nothing was in the room.

Once the agents' eyes adjusted to the dim light, they could make out two figures in the room.

One was on one of the two steel beds in the room, the small scraping sound coming from that direction.

The other figure was the one making the thumping sound. The figure was repeatedly throwing a small ball against the wall and the only thing they could see of it was its hand flying out and catching the ball wherever it bounced back.

Agent Coulson cleared his throat and both the figures paused for a moment before continuing in their activities.

"Ladies, SHIELD has an offer for you."

* * *

"A offer, huh? And what does this offer entitle?" One of the figures asked as the ball thumped onward.

"Your freedom."

The ball stopped and the hand that caught it froze in the light showing a power restricting band invented by the Stark company, before the whole Iron Man ordeal.

The room was silent for a while before one of the figures snickered and the ball continued it's patter on the wall.

"What's the catch?"

"You have to help us. You have to serve on the team to save the world."

The ball continued to bounce and the other figure stayed silent as it seemed to survey the three agents in their domain.

A chilling laughter filled the room, "You lock us up in this box…and then you come back and ask us to save you? Why should we?"

Agent Coulson sighed, he told them it would be tough.

"Because, we need your help. We can't do it without you two."

It was silent and the ball continued to be chucked at the wall, the force increasing with each throw.

"Give us a day or so to think about it…" A new voice said, a bit smoother than the other and Coulson nodded.

"Please think fast, we need to assemble the team immediately." He gave a short bow and took his leave, the others following him out.

As they started to leave the guards gave a sigh as the ball was thrown with a hard thump that made the steel wall tremble with the force.

* * *

Three days later Agent Coulson came back to the room and was greeted by silence, from both the guards as they opened the door, and when he entered the room.

"We accept your proposal." A voice said before he even opened his mouth.

He nodded, "We will be by to pick you both up later this evening. If you have anything you want to take with you, make sure it's ready then."

"Thank You. We will be ready."

He nodded and left. Wondering if SHIELDS knew what it was getting itself into.

* * *

So, that was the first chapter for you! I hope they won't end up too Mary Sue-ish. I know my writing style is a bit unkempt and at this point I had no plan for this story xD So, constructive criticism or things you like in the reviews would be much appreciated! I know that it takes a while to review, especially if you're not logged in, but I would deeply appreciate it :D Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Agent Coulson approached the door again and found silence, once again, as he opened the door.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked staring into the darkness, only seeing one figure.

"Actually,"

He saw one figure move from the wall.

"She's asleep…" The figure motioned to one of the beds where he could see the bump of the other figure.

"Will she wake up soon?" He asked, a bit perplexed about the urgency of getting them to the station.

"She hibernates. I thought you knew that."

Coulson shook his head, "I was only told to get you. I was told nothing of your situation."

"Oh, Well, If it is really urgent like you told me, she won't wake up if someone carries her."

He nodded, "I will return then, with something to transport her. I assume you'll be ready when I get back?"

"Of course."

* * *

When Agent Coulson came back, he had a hover platform for the hibernating girl.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked as he walked in and smiled when he saw one small, very small, suit case with the items they were allowed to keep.

"Yes. Move away from the platform and I'll move her on myself."

Coulson nodded and moved away, knowing that they wanted their privacy-they never used the lights in the room, so he was told.

He watched the figure move pillows and a few blankets onto the platform before moving the still figure onto it.

The figure stirred and moved the blankets around a bit before resuming motionless sleep.

"There. She won't wake back up. You may move her now." The standing figure said as she threw a blanket over the hover platform.

"Marcus, Go ahead and begin to take the platform up to the exit."

Marcus nodded and moved forward to move the platform, only pausing to put the suitcase on.

"Ready to leave?" Coulson asked, turning to see the figure observing him.

"Yes."

He nodded and motioned for her to go ahead of him. She hesitated but finally moved forward.

The first thing he saw of the first protector of the world was her sneaker covered feet and legs, covered by jeans.

"I suppose I should have said before hand, My name is…"

"I know who you are." She said coming fully into the light.

He blinked, surprised at what he was seeing. She looked normal enough on the first glance.

She had short brown hair that was slightly spiked and her hazel eyes observed him, not coldly-but not friendly either, and she was around medium height and medium weight. She wore jeans and a red tank top with a leather jacket over it and looked fairly relaxed even though he knew she was probably tense as a board.

The odd thing about her was she had long, claw like nails that were filed at the tip to be sharp and pointed and were blood red in color.

That wasn't the oddest thing, however, on her back-mostly under the jacket-were two crimson red, folded wings.

"So, that's why S.H.I.E.L.D.S wants you. You're one of the test subjects they used…"

* * *

Dark blue eyes flickered open and closed again immediately from the bright light invading them.

"Where am I?"

"Oh? You're awake?"

The girl laying on the platform jumped up at the sound of the male voice around her.

She pulled the blanket off of her head and her eyes narrowed evilly at her attacker.

"So, you are one as well. I thought as much."

A snarl filled the room and Agent Coulson looked up slightly surprised at the sound, he was currently making the bed they were going to put her in before she woke up.

The girl he saw in front of him was not what he was expecting.

Two brown wolf ears were in her fluffy brown hair that came down to her shoulders. Her build was similar to the other girl and a long fluffy tail was flipping irritably around and beginning to fluff up in annoyance.

Another growl escaped her lips and she got ready to attack when the other figure came into the room.

"Good Morning."

The girl with the ears froze when she heard her friend and smirked at her who tossed a little blue ball to her.

"Thanks. How long was I out?" She asked, ignoring the agent in the room as she caught the ball and chucked it at the ceiling.

"Well, we're here. I'll finish that." she said, directing the last part at Coulson.

"Then I will take my leave." Agent Coulson nodded and started to leave.

A few seconds after he left the ball came sailing through the air and slammed into the door he just exited out of.

* * *

**Here's the second chapter guys :) Sorry they're so short but my old computer is protesting against anything long. I can barely watch long YouTube videos anymore - It's time to upgrade! Well, I hope y'all enjoy and please review :) Thank you so much to dasserk for reviewing the last chapter. I'm going to try to keep these two from getting into that cliche :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any of the heroes in this story. :) The OCS are the only ones I claim.

* * *

"You could be a little nicer, DJ. They are offering our freedom after all."

The girl with the ball, now known as DJ, shrugged, "Not really, Dragon. Think about it, all they are doing is using us and then they'll put us back in our box until we're needed again. I don't trust these people."

Dragon sighed as she finished making the beds, "Well, they do need our help. I got a glimpse of what was going on. Apparently, there's some artifact that was stolen that is going to be used to rule the world."

DJ rolled her eyes, "That's typical. I will rule the world and so on and so forth."

Dragon smiled at her best friend, "Your hair is a mess." She observed and snickered when DJ waved her hand weakly, showing her not caring attitude.

"You really should comb it before tomorrow."

DJ looked up, "What happens tomorrow?"

Dragon smiled, "We learn what's going on and begin plotting. We are the first. Apparently there will be more, but we get the floor first."

"Well, at least the have the decency to come to us first."

Dragon laughed, a soft silvery sound, "Well, I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning okay?"

DJ nodded and got up, putting the ball on her own bed before going to the small window that was with the room.

"Well, at least this box has a window…"

She received no answer because Dragon was already sleeping soundly.

* * *

When Dragon woke up in the morning she blinked at the brightness coming in from the window before remember where they were.

"Oh, Yes. We're with SHIELDS now. DJ?"

She glanced over to the other bed to see her friend curled up in a ball, comb clutched in her hand.

She sighed, "DJ? How late were you up?"

DJ stirred and looked at her, "All Night. I just gave up on trying to comb my hair."

Dragon smiled at the halfway combed silky hair that framed the two brown ears.

"I'll finish it up before they come, okay? Wouldn't want them to think we can't take care of ourselves."

DJ scoffed but handed the comb over anyway and Dragon took it and began to brush.

"They left us a closet of clothes…" DJ said motioning to the two sliding doors in a corner of the room.

"A window _and_ new clothes? They must really need our help." Dragon surmised as she carefully placed the hair around the girls ears.

"I suppose so…Dragon, you do most of the talking alright? I'm not gonna know any of this stuff anyway."

Dragon shrugged, "We'll see. Go pick something out to wear. I think this door leads to the bathroom. I'm going to go take a quick shower."

DJ nodded, distracted by the clouds floating by the window. "Yeah, yeah, take your time."

She picked up her ball before heading towards the closet, pushing the door open quickly.

"Hmm, not too bad…only a bit of this stuff should be burned for existing."

She chose a pair of black jeans with chains going down the side and a black tank top. She already knew Dragon would take a pair of jeans, a tank top and her jacket. So, she took the said items and hung them on the bathroom door.

"Hey, your clothes are out here."

She heard a muffled thanks through the door when the water turned off and she began to throw the ball at the door out of the room.

Dragon came out, smoothing her wings before smiling, "When they walk through that door you're gonna hit them on the head. Is that your plan?"

DJ grinned wolfishly, showing sharp canines, "Maybe…"

During her lull of throwing the ball the door clicked, indicating that they were-in fact- locked in.

DJ raised her arm preparing to throw the ball with maximum force at the first person to come in.

Dragon looked on amused when the door opened but her look of amusement quickly faded to a look of confusion and Nicholas Fury entered the room, followed by two agents she'd never seen before.

DJ lowered her arm slightly before chucking it as hard as she could next to the head of one of the other agents who barely hid his flinch. She laughed when she caught the ball before moving away from her bed and to the windowsill.

"Hello." Dragon said with a nod of her head as she pulled out a nail file and sat on the bed.

"Hello, I am Nick Fury. I am the one that asked for you to be here. Please, Come with me and we'll fill you in on the details."

Dragon nodded and got up, pocketing her file and slipping shoes on.

DJ followed suit but walked right past her shoes in favor of going barefoot.

"Let's go then."

* * *

**I know, this one is rather short I'm sorry! But, we're getting into it more :) Thank you to everyone that has followed/favorited this story! I'll try to always answer reviews back if you do. Although, I will try to never give too much of the plot out. Who's seen Iron Man 3? Was it good?! I haven't seen it yet and I'm excited too! Sorry, that was random but I think with this story, it's okay to ramble about it. xD**

**-Dasserk: I am also waaaaaayyy too lazy to review so I understand how that goes. I really appreciate you reviewing like you have so far! I love your reviews because they're constructive even if it's criticism. And the ideas do wonder for my imagination ^-^ I figured that if there were gods in the Avengers, a few weirdos would make the cut xD They're story will come out in later chapters. They Avengers should arrive slowly by the next chapter or so! I'm a little worried some of them are ooc but, I think in any story they become a bit ooc anyway. It makes them easier to work with. No worries, no weird couples in here xD I think Loki and Tony would end up killing each other if they ended up a couple xD But, it does make things interesting!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.

* * *

They entered what looked like the base of the flying, yes-flying, air craft that they were in, apparently to gather the other 'Avengers'.

"We had a break in and one precious artifact was stolen that could lead to the worlds destruction."

"Doesn't SHIELDS know when to give up and stop messing with things they don't understand?" DJ asked with a huff as she sat down at this giant round table.

Fury glanced at her but ignored her comment, "It's called the Tesseract." He slid a picture towards them as Dragon sat down as well.

On the picture was a box of glowing blue energy.

"Okay, And? Who took it?"

Fury stared at them for a moment as they took the file and examined it.

"Every heard of Asgard, Ms. Summars?"

DJ's ears flatted at the sound of her last name, "I haven't been 'Ms. Summars' since you all got a hold of me." she said, her blue eyes narrowed and hate swimming in them.

Dragon put a hand on her shoulder, still engrossed in the picture.

DJ took a deep breath and tried to calm down, "Yes, I know of Asgard. Why are you telling me bedtime stories?"

Dragon flipped to the next page in the report on the Tesseract as she listened to the beginnings of a quarrel.

"Asgard does, in fact, exist. You cannot be expected to know that we have now been visited by Asgardians twice."

DJ scoffed and took one of the pages Dragon wasn't using to analyze something she found on it.

"The Asgardian, Loki, came and stole the Tesseract-as well as brainwashing a few of our men and blowing up the base it was being held in."

DJ chuckled, "You shouldn't have messed with the God of Mischief then."

"God of Mischief?" Fury asked, his brow furrowing as he watched the ears and tail of the young lady twitch in what could only be described as excitement.

"Demi-Gods. Surely, You've heard of this concept?" Dragon asked, finally looking up from the photos and passing them all over to DJ.

Fury nodded, "So, This Loki is the God of Mischief?"

DJ nodded, "If it is the same Loki, it is. He's a special one, he is."

"How do you know so much about them?"

DJ looked up, her eyes deadly dark, "I had plenty of time for reading." She said through clenched teeth.

"Tell us about this team we are supposedly on. Who else is on it and when do we all get together?"

DJ laughed at something in the reports she found as her eyes quickly scanned the remaining pages.

"It's called the Avengers."

* * *

DJ rolled her eyes when they got back in their room, "It's called the Avengers…Yeah, like We didn't already know that."

She chucked the ball as hard as she could at the wall, leaving a dent.

Dragon sighed, "You'd think he'd tell us more about the group we're in."

She pulled out her nail file and began to sharpen her nails, soft scraping noises coming from her as the thumping from DJ became softer when she calmed down.

"DJ, What did you find so funny in the reports?"

DJ looked up with a toothy grin, "Loki said something I found entertaining when he took the box. He said 'An ant has no quarrel with a boot.'"

Dragon smiled, "I suppose you're right, DJ. This might turn out to be interesting."

DJ gave a bitter smile, "I just wish we didn't have to be in a box of our own to find the precious box _they_ lost. You'd think they would know to keep a box of energy like that contained better and not to mess with it."

She shook her head, "But, I guess when SHIELDS wants to mess something up they have to screw it up royally."

Dragon nodded, "I wish I could have kept that file."

DJ grinned and got up, "I'll get it for you."

"What are you-"

DJ began banging on the door. "Oi! I need that file Fury showed us!"

The door clicked and an agent opened it, "What do you want?" He asked gruffly and DJ rolled her eyes.

"I want the file on the Tesseract."

"Why?"

"Because, I said so."

His mouth hung open trying to come up with an argument, "Well-"

"Go get me the documents." DJ growled out and he left shortly afterwards.

When the agent came back to give them the file, DJ was at the window trying to get a glimpse of the ground below them.

"Thank you." Dragon said with a polite smile taking the file.

The agent cleared his throat, drawing both of their eyes toward him.

DJ turned back to the window, but her ears remained swiveled to him.

"They are going to start having dinner for the Avengers at the table in the control room as they begin to arrive. You are welcome to go there tonight."

Dragon nodded, "Thank you."

"Does this mean you aren't locking us in the box?"

"Fury says he believes you understand the seriousness of the situation and you are allowed to free roam."

DJ's ears twitched in surprise and pleasure but showed no other reaction.

"Thank you." Dragon said with a smile that was more pleasant than the previous ones.

He nodded and left, leaving the girls to their own devices.

"This Loki guy created a lot of damage." Dragon said after studying the files for a few moments.

"How so?" DJ asked, moving to where she could toss the ball from the window seat.

"He took out their whole facility when he took the cube. He brainwashed a few of their forces including their sharpshooter, Clint Barton-known as Hawkeye. And the scientist that was working on the Tesseract," She flipped through a few pages, "His name is Dr. Erik Selvig. He's also the scientist that came in contact with the Asgardian, Thor. Apparently, they believe all the Asgardians want war."

DJ smirked, "It just proves SHIELDS wants to believe that everyone is against them."

DJ got up and paced to the door and then back to the window, flipping the ball between her hands nervously.

"I'm going to go look around." DJ said flipping off the window sill and walking to the door.

"Shouldn't you put shoes on?" Dragon asked with a smirk when she looked up from the papers.

DJ laughed, "I'm me! I don't need shoes!"

"Stay out of trouble!"

DJ smirked before opening the door and leaving.

* * *

Here's the next chapter :) Thanks for sticking with me so far guys.

dasserk- Hopefully I'll be seeing one or the other soon. ^-^ I'll try to cut back on the verb usage at the beginning of the sentence. Probably not on this story since most of it is already written but in the things coming up I'll try to focus on cutting it back a bit and finding better ways to express it. I'll also try to set the scene more, my problem is-I see it in my mind so **I** see where it is and such but you guys don't. And I have trouble remembering that xD I'll try to do a better job. xD DJ stands for Desmora Jay. It never really comes up in the story so I figured I'd just tell you xD


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel Avengers. ^-^ I'd be awesome if I did but...I don't. -

* * *

DJ walked through the corridor from their room, her bare feet barley padding on the steel floor.

Her ears twitched at every sound, wary of being seen-even though she had permission.

Her ears flicked forward when she heard footsteps and she leapt into the rafters swiftly-continuing on her way.

'Everything is metal here. Problems with masculinity much?' DJ thought, rolling her eyes.

She didn't get down from the rafters and continued on her way to the control room.

She flipped into the big room, above all the little men at their big computers.

Her ears twitched forward with curiously when she saw Fury was back and was talking to some woman agent.

Her ears quirked again as a redhead woman walked up to them.

She shrugged, already bored, and began to head back to the room.

When she got in, Dragon looked up from the files she was still sifting through.

"You're back sooner than I thought." she said raising an eyebrow.

DJ shrugged and went to the window, pulling her ball out and tossing it back and forth.

"I think more people are here." she said with a wry smile.

Dragon looked up in interest, "Really? Like who?"

DJ shrugged, "I didn't stick around to find out. Some redheaded woman."

"Hmm, I wonder who she is." Dragon mused as she filed her nails-giving up the files for the time being.

"Guess we'll find out at dinnertime." She said with a shrug and got off her bed to rummage through the little bag they were allowed to bring with them.

"Ah-hah!" she cried out in triumph, causing DJ's ears to click curiously her way.

"My nails are beginning to chip." Dragon explained, holding up nail polish remover and a crimson red bottle.

DJ nodded, her gaze turning back towards the window-watching the clouds pass by calmly.

DJ's ears flicked toward the door, signaling someone was approaching the door.

"Come in." Dragon called before the knock on the door, slightly irritated at being interrupted.

A soldier came in, looking slightly uncomfortable, "What do you want?" DJ asked, not turning, sitting in her now favorite spot-staring out window.

"We are going to be down for a while, and you are permitted to come up if you would like to."

DJ whirled around and was on the guy so fast he hadn't even registered that she'd moved, "We can go outside?" She asked, shaking his shoulders slightly.

"DJ, don't hurt the poor guy." Dragon said looking up from her nails with a smile.

* * *

A plane landed on the SHEILDS Helicarrier and Steve Rogers and Agent Coulson stepped out.

"Agent Romanoff-Captain Rogers." Coulson said, introducing the redhead and the blonde.

"Ma'am." Rogers said with a polite nod.

"Hi…they need you on the bridge, Coulson. They're starting the face trace." she said nodding to Rogers quickly.

"Right. See you there."

Coulson walked off and Romanoff and Rogers began to walk, "It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. Thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

Rogers looked at her surprised, "Trading cards?"

"They're vintage. He's very proud."

They saw Doctor Banner, who had just arrived, and walked over to him, "Doctor Banner." Rogers said with a nod.

"Oh, yeah, hi…they told me you'd be coming."

"Word is you an find the cube."

"Is that the only word on me?"

"Only word I care about."

They stared at each other for a moment, sizing each other up.

Their staring contest was interrupted by a small blue ball bouncing up to them, coming to a stop at Rogers feet.

He bent down and picked it up, staring at it intently, furrowing his brows.

"Freedom!"

They all looked up to see a girl burst out of the door. They stared at her with a slight look of shock as she leapt around, bushy brown tail waving in excitement-two brown wolf ears on her head twitching around, trying to take in everything.

"What is she?" Rogers asked, staring at her wolfish features-blatantly shocked.

"She's an experiment from SHIELDS." Romanoff said dismissively.

Banner gave her a look of pity while Rogers looked intrigued.

She turned her head, ears twitching, and noticed the ball in Rogers hands.

"Hey, that's mine."

Rogers blinked and looked down to where she was pointing.

"Oh, Sorry, Ma'am." he said, tossing it to her-which she easily caught.

"Whatever."

Rogers blinked as she walked off, surprised by her behavior.

Their attention was drawn away from the girl to another girl walking out of the door, "DJ, they're saying we need to go under now." she said, catching the attention of the prancing wolf girl.

"I just got here!"

"I know, C'mon. They have prepared a meeting for the Avengers."

The wolf girl looked out across the sea, and shot a glance at the helicopter there-just sitting causing the other girl to turn and stare at it as well.

She eyed it warily and the others noticed some to the Agents tensing up, ready to take her down if the need arose.

"DJ, if we make so much as a move towards the helicopter they'll send a shock through the restrictor…it won't be a walk in the park." Dragon warned, her eyes searching the skies-wanting to soar through the clouds.

With a sigh, she turned and walked back in with Dragon following with a last glance at the sky as Rogers, Banner and Romanoff followed them in.

"Is this a submarine?" Rogers asked and Banner gave a weary smile.

"Really, they want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?"

The propellers began to spin and the Helicarrier lifted into the sky.

"Oh, no, this is much worse."

* * *

They all walked to the bridge together where it was very busy.

"Maximum performance take off, increase out put to capacity."

"Power plant performing at capacity. We are clear."

"All engines operating. SHIELD emergency protocol one nine three point six in effect."

The agent known as Hill said, "We're at level, Sir."

"Good. Let's vanish."

"Engage Retro-reflection panels."

"Reflection panels engaged."

Fury then turned to the small group, "Gentlemen. Ladies."

DJ's ears quirked as Rogers passed Fury a ten dollar bill and looked around the bridge.

"Doctor, thank you for coming." Fury said to Banner and DJ sat down at their table.

"Thanks for asking nicely. So-um-how long am I staying?" he asked, looking around nervously.

"Once we find the Tesseract, you're in the wind." Fury answered, sparing a glance at DJ and Dragon-paying attention but aloof.

"Well, where are you with that?"

"Someone's anxious to get outta here." DJ remarked, a trace of bitterness in her tone.

Banner gave her a look of pain and sympathy but trained his gaze back on Fury as Coulson walked up, "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"It's still not going to find them fast enough." Dragon said, a frown gracing her features.

Banner glanced at her and at her wings before nodding, "She's right. You need to narrow your fields. How many Spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury asked.

"Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the Spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays." Dragon said, moving forward, her mind racing.

"Right. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Yes. And an assistant. Agent Romanoff, would you please show Doctor Banner and Ms. Kellar to their laboratory, please?" Fury asked and Dragon looked like Christmas had come early.

"You'll love it, Doc. We have all the toys." Romanoff said, leading them out of the room.

"Really? You have a commodore 64?" he asked and she sent him a confused look. "I'm not sure…"

"Oh, you're very young." he said and Dragon laughed.

* * *

Next chapter y'all! I was gonna post it a few days ago but the site was doing something weird and wouldn't let me post anything. But, here it is! Enjoy


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry I've been slacking a bit on uploading! My computer quit on me! Thank goodness nothing was destroyed or lost! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so short! D:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Marvel

* * *

DJ sat, watching Coulson fawn over Rogers, who she'd found out-was Captain America.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble." he was saying, asking about his collector cards.

"N-no, it's fine."

"It's a vintage set. Took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges but-"

"We have a hit. Sixty seven percent match. Wait-cross-match seventy nine percent."

"Location?" Coulson asked, trading cards forgotten.

"Stuttgart, Germany. Twenty eight, Konigstrabe. He's not exactly hiding."

"Well, if he knows that we're on his trail…there's no point." DJ said, shrugging her shoulders when everyone looked at her.

"Captain, Ms. Summars-You're up."

"Don't call me that."

* * *

In a building in Germany, there was a ball going on.

People were dancing and a string quartet by Shubert was playing.

The two guards outside the door were shot down by arrows and Hawkeye prepared to break inside.

Loki was already inside, getting prints and eye retina scans for Barten to break in with.

People began to take off when they realized what was going on, running for the exit and screaming.

Loki followed, taking on his Asgardian attire in favor of the suit and tie, a smirk growing on his face.

An emergency vehicle came racing down the street as Loki exited the venue and he quickly shot a beam of light out of his staff, effectively stopping it in it's tracks.

"Kneel before me." Loki demanded, making clones of himself and surrounding all the panicking people.

"I said…Kneel!" Loki yelled and slamming his staff on the ground and they all began to kneel, all of them seeming stunned.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity. That you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminished your life's joy in a mad scramble for life's power…for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." Loki said, walking through the people, a proud smile on his face.

One old gentleman got up and faced Loki, determination on his face, "Not to men like you."

Loki laughed, "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you."

"Look to your elder people. Let him be an example." Loki said, aiming his staff and shooting out a beam.

It bounced back and Captain America stood in front of the elderly man, his round shield on his arm, what bounced the beam back.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else…we ended up disagreeing." Rogers said, walking toward Loki who had dropped with the people to get out of the way of his own beam.

"This soldier, the man out of time…"

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Rogers said and a ship dropped down behind him, still hovering, the guns loaded and ready-pointed at Loki.

"Loki, drop your weapons and stand down." Romanoff's voice said through the loud speaker.

After that it seemed everything happened at once, Loki shot a beam at the ship, Rogers threw his shield at Loki who moved back and DJ dropped out of the ship and took a run for the action.

Loki and the Captain were locked into battle, shield against staff and neither seemed to have the advantage.

Loki punched the Captain in the face and he threw the shield in retaliation-loosing it in the process.

Loki managed to get the Captain down, kneeling before him, "Kneel." he growled out and DJ reached them, grabbing the staff and pulling, allowing the Captain to get and for her to get the staff across the face.

"You have an attitude problem!" She yelled, ducking to avoid another blow.

"Not today!" The captain yelled, punching him on the face and DJ knew that they were having trouble in the ship, trying to get a lock on the Asgardian.

While she glanced up at the ship to see how they were doing, she got blindsided by the staff and thrown into the building, debris falling on her.

Suddenly loud music began to sound and Iron Man appeared and knocked Loki off his face.

"Make a move and it's the end of your game." he said, beams of light coming out of his palms, ready to shoot of at a moments notice.

DJ shoved the fallen bricks off and got up shaking her head in the process, "Well, that was painful."

Stark turned, and quickly shot off a beam of light, throwing DJ back into the building.

"Hey! What the hell?!"

She pushed everything off and looked at Loki, her vision still hazy from the hit and smirked when he reverted to his 'human' self and put his hands up.

"Good move."

"Stark?"

DJ lunged and her bracelet sparked, knocking her out before she caused any damage.

"Mr. Stark."

"Captain."

* * *

Rogers helped DJ up and helped her into their jet while the Iron Man, escorted Loki in.

"This is stupid. I'm fine." DJ snapped after being told to sit down by the concerned Captain.

She glanced to her side and gave a slight nod when she saw Loki sitting quietly.

"So, what's up with dog girl?"

DJ glanced up and her ears flattened when her eyes fell on the owner of the Iron Man suit, still suited up but the helmet removed.

She growled lowly and her eyes locked with Tony Starks-practically her maker and her enslaver.

Her hand went down and rubbed the metal power constrictor on her right wrist, with the name Stark branded into the metal.

"I guess you wouldn't remember." she said with a dark tone as a storm was beginning to start outside.

Stark ignored her and turned to the Captain and briskly nodded his head, "Captain."

DJ let out a short growl and turned toward Loki, shooting daggers with her burning eyes.

He stared back intently and her ears flicked forward at his mischievous eyes, even while caught-she knew he had a plan.

"Once again I ask, who brought the little girl to the party?" Stark asked after talking to the Captain and Agent Romanoff.

"I'm not a child, idiot." DJ spat, her eyes very nearly shooting sparks from how mad she was, and she knew she couldn't hurt him unless her life was in danger so the constrictor wouldn't kick in.

"Do we have a problem?" Rogers asked, looking at them both as they stared each other down, one arrogantly and one nearly spitting fire.

"That's why they didn't give us a file on the other 'Avengers'." DJ growled and decided to ignore the single man that ruined her life. She turned completely towards Loki and relaxed her jaw so she wasn't grinding her teeth.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her slightly and she rolled her eyes, ears twitching when the thunder started up.

Loki flinched and glanced up to the top of the plane quickly, giving off the air of being nervous.

"Don't like thunder?" Rogers asked and Loki turned his blue eyes to him.

"I am not particularly fond of what follows." he answered and DJ's ears shot forward at the silky tone in his voice.

He turned his gaze back to her and her eyes cut over to Stark who was eyeing the restrictor on her wrist.

"Loki has always been my favorite 'made up' god." DJ said, adding air quotes to the phrase 'made up'-seeing as he was sitting right in front of her. Thor being after."

"Really? Why?" Loki questioned, amusement written in his expression.

"You shouldn't be encouraging him."

"I'm not. This is just stupid right here but…everyone needs a little mischief in their lives from time to time." she said, a little smirk spreading across her face.

The thunder had picked up and Loki gave a smirk, "You're quite a mischief maker as well, then?"

DJ gave a smile, "Of a sorts."

"I've got it! You're a mass murderer." Stark said pointing at her, obviously knowing that wasn't the answer.

"No. If I was to commit murder, it would be of only one man…and I wouldn't be caught…and I wouldn't have ears and a tail." DJ growled out and Stark paced again.

"Seriously? Did you not get a file on me and Dragon? Because I _know_ you got them on everything else."

Rogers shook his head and Stark just stared at her.

"Okay, no, I didn't get a folder on you." Stark admitted and DJ's ears quirked.

"Well then-I think you'll remember a serum you helped develop on Captain Rogers here?" When he nodded she continued, "You gave it to SHIELD because it didn't work…you made me. You messed up my life. I hate you."

DJ growled and at that moment, something hit the top of the plane.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'd appreciate it if you would take the time to review, follow or favorite!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So, I'm actually nervous about this chapter. I hope y'all like it. I'd really appreciate reviews to tell me how I did. If not, that's fine just enjoy reading! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avengers or Marvel

* * *

Everyone turned and looked at each other, a bit stunned.

"What was that?" Rogers asked and DJ turned to raise an eyebrow at Loki.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rogers asked and they turned and saw Stark opening the door of the jet.

Stark opened his mouth to say something but before he could, a figure dropped down into the opening of the jet.

The figure rushed in a grabbed Loki before jumping right back out of the plane, taking their prisoner with them.

Stark rushed over and grabbed his helmet, putting it back on and going to leave the plane.

"Wait, what are you doing? We need a plan!" Rogers said and Stark turned, "You make a plan. I'm going to get him back."

DJ rolled her eyes as he jumped out of the plane and walked over, patting the Captains arm, "Sorry, Cap'."

She leapt out of the plane as the Captain was pulling on his parachute and she laughed at the wind rushing past her as she fell.

When DJ's freefall ended, she shook her head, trying to clear the dizzy feeling from the fall.

She got up, her tail bristling from the thrill and winced at the crater that had occurred from the fall and the aching in her arms and legs.

'I'll pay for that later, maybe I'm already paying for it.' she thought as she rubbed the restrictor clad wrist.

Whenever she used too much of her abilities to survive, it would send a jolt through her and would burn her wrist until she stopped, usually it was painful enough to make her stop abruptly, but nevertheless-she had a deep burn gash where the restrictor lay, never having time to heal.

Her ears pricked forward and she easily focused in on Loki and his brother, Thor, arguing about the Tesseract.

She had gotten close enough to see them as well as hear them and smiled at the small sense of loyalty and love she could pick up from Thor.

"Listen well, brother-" Thor began but was cut off abruptly by Stark smashing straight into him, the speed hauling them away to lord knows where.

Loki stared into the blank space before him, where Thor use to occupy, "I'm listening." he said with a soft smirk.

"You're a smartass, you know that?" DJ asked, walking up to Loki-her tail twitching and her ears swiveling between the fight and Loki.

He smiled, "And you are not?"

DJ shrugged, "Whatever. I don't necessarily care. I'm only here for the Tesseract-which you don't have on you and we both know you aren't going to give up the location of it." she said with a sweet smile, looking off where a flash of lightening hit-signifying where the two idiots were.

"You will stay here." DJ said, turning and looking Loki dead in the eyes, "I will be displeased if you leave."

Loki gave a slick smile, "If you so wish," he sat down, a sparkle in his eyes, "I wouldn't dream of moving."

DJ scoffed, "I won't fall for your sliver tongue as easily as other girls. Even if you are a damn pretty god."

Loki gave an amused grin and DJ sped forward to join the two in smashing up the scenery.

She let out a laugh when she got within sight of them and saw nothing but two grown men having a hissy fit over another grown men.

"This is absolutely ridiculous." DJ muttered with a groan, as Stark was thrown into a tree by Thor's pure strength.

The blonde god was walking forward to smash the suit an DJ sped forward, hands glowing a soft blue color and threw Thor away from Stark.

"Dude, I've got nothing against you…but, if anyone is going to kill or permanently disfigure Stark…it'll be me." She growled, waiting for the god to get back up.

"And what, would a maiden know of such things?" Thor asked, pulling himself back up and facing her.

DJ scoffed and put a hand on her hip, "Dude, seriously? Between Sif and the fact this is Earth...don't you realize by now that females can kick as much butt, or more, as the males?"

Thor seemed to accept this and DJ rolled her eyes when Stark joined the party again, "Listen, sweetheart, go back to the ship-this is no place for little girls."

DJ growled and turned on him, "Well, If little girls aren't allowed, I think you should leave. You're a coward...and that's worse."

Stark raised his hand and aimed it at DJ who smirked, ready for action.

"Your fight is with me, metal man." Thor demanded sending his hammer flying.

"You are both stupid." DJ said, rolling her eyes.

"You dare insult me? Do you know who I am?" Thor roared, Stark momentarily forgotten.

"Thor, god of thunder. Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're currently annoying me. Put a sock in it." she snapped, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

It was silent for a few minutes and then Thor rushed her, lifting his arm-the hammer ready to strike at any given moment.

Not having time to do anything else, DJ raised her arm to brace for the impact.

Time seemed to slow as DJ watched the hammer make contact with the power restrictor on her wrist, sending a jolt through her body.

Her legs locked from the force of the blow and she felt the earth crumpling beneath her feet as they each pushed against each other, matching power.

DJ's ears quirked and her tail began to wag as a tingling sensation broke over her.

She gave a big shove and Thor stumbled back a few feet.

"The force of the blow damaged the constrictor…guess your stuff isn't all that like you think." DJ said with a smirk, holding up her right arm, showing the busted constrictor.

DJ glanced at the nearly destroyed restrictor and grinned.

It wasn't destroyed enough for a full transformation but she could draw enough power to destroy the man she loathed, more than anything.

Lightening began to charge in her hands and she turned to Stark, her hands tingling from the power she hadn't been able to tap into in such a long time.

"Cool down, sparky. We're here for mister mischief up there."

DJ's eyes flickered up to where Loki had sat down, seemingly bored. Her eyes flicked back to Stark, searching for a weakness in his armor.

When she felt like she'd warmed up her power enough, she lunged forward-disappearing for a slight second before reappearing behind Stark, ready to plunge her lightening covered hand through his armor.

Right before her hand made contact with the armor, Thors hammer smashed into her side and she slammed into a few trees before she slowed enough to stop.

A growl came out of her lips and she showed her canines as she glared at the hammer laying a few feet away from where she stopped.

She knew her ribs were most likely damaged due to the heavy thing and she kicked it, hurting her foot as well.

"Stupid hammer!" She snapped, jumping back as Thor pulled it back to him.

She glared at the blonde demi-god and shot forward, her hands lighting up again and lightening met lightening and the thunder deafened DJ and her ears folded against her head-trying to block out the noise.

A blast from Stark sent them both flying backwards and DJs feet and barely touched the ground before she was off, striving to rip Starks artificial heart out.

He whirled, expecting her to attack his back and fired.

The blast caught DJ in the stomach and she was thrown back, crashing into Thor and the pair brought down some more trees as they crashed through-trying to get untangled.

Thor dropped his hammer when she crashed into them, so they had to use pure force and lightening as they fought.

Stark flew over and snagged DJ's tail, yanking her back and trying to get the restrictor to work again.

"Let go of my tail, jerk!" DJ yelled, lightening shooting down all around the trio.

"What a beautiful light show." Stark muttered after having to let go of her tail.

"Thanks. Nice suit, I'd prefer it in pieces though." DJ said, showing her fangs at both men.

She lunged at Thor before quickly changing direction, causing Thor to throw his hammer and causing it to smash into Stark-making him go through one of the few trees left in the area.

DJ turned towards Thor-waiting for him to attack first-which he obliged, tackling her and both pounding into the ground exchanging punches.

Thor grabbed her tail and swung her into the dirt, brushing his shoulder off afterwards.

DJ gave a bitter laugh as she got up, really feeling the punches now as blood flowed from a few cuts-the adrenaline keeping her standing.

Stark joined the party and she glanced up to see the building power in his hands-pointed straight at her head.

She tried to get out of the way but her shaking limbs couldn't take the effort.

She glared up at him, "I hate you."

The two blasts rang out as it was silent, the thunder quieting.

"Well, looks like that party's over." Stark said turning back to Thor to resume their previous argument.

They were so focused on their argument over who would get Loki that they didn't notice DJ pulling herself up out of the dirt.

Her eyes focused on Stark, looking more animalistic then they had before.

She began to growl as she got herself upright, preparing her bruised muscles to lunge at him.

She pushed off the ground, ignoring the pain in her legs and right as she reached him, something cold and hard hit her stomach, leaving her on the ground, cursing and muttering to herself.

"That's enough! No more fighting!" Captain Rodgers yelled and everyone froze and looked back at him and DJ realized it was his shield that had hit her in the stomach.

"The next person to touch my tail or stomach…shall be in pain."

* * *

The ride back to the Helicarrier was silent and swift.

As soon as they landed, guards came to take Loki to a secure glass cell.

The group followed, DJ growling at anyone that tried to help her or told her to get to a nurse.

"In case it's unclear, you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass," Nick Fury began when Loki was placed in the his glass prison, Fury pressed a button and a huge hole in the middle of Loki's cell opened up, "Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?"

Loki looked at him, looking slightly unimpressed with it.

Fury pointed to Loki, "Ant," and then to the button that would drop Loki, "Boot."

Loki laughed and DJ's ears flicked with irritation.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Loki said, glancing at DJ who glared at the implication.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you."

"Oh, I've heard." Loki said with a smile. The others were in a room where they were watching the interrogation on the monitor.

Only DJ had stayed down, she didn't want anyone fussing over her bleeding and bruising yet.

"The mindless beast, makes play to be the man." Loki pointed out, "How desperate are you? You call on these lost creatures to defend you."

DJ snarled, making sure to make no noise-let the god of mischief dig his own hole and sit in it.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Oooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is."

"Yeah, well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something." Fury said and then he walked off, leaving DJ to stare at the trapped god.

"You really do think you're something don't you?" she asked after staring at him for a while.

Loki said nothing but glanced at her with a smirk.

"I mean, you really think you're something!" she said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"You come in here-with a plan to get out I'm sure-and act like you own the damn place. God of Mischief or not, you're out of your league here. I want out. And if destroying your dream is the way to get out of here…I'll do it. Have fun in your little world while it lasts. Because I'll do everything I can do to destroy it." DJ said with a glare, beginning to turn to leave.

"So, SHIELDS can trap you again?"

DJ paused and looked back over her shoulder.

"Yes, I know who you are. I know your story. You have been mistreated and demeaned. You….and your friend. Why serve those who control you?"

"What would you know of it? You worked all your life trying to outshine someone with different talents. You've never worked with what you have. Even now, you're trying to outshine your brother and catch daddy's attention."

Loki's eyes narrowed for the first time.

"You are SHIELDS little pet. A dog to sit at their feet."

DJ growled, "Maybe, but at least I'm not in a glass cage." she answered and she turned and walked out, her body and mind aching.

"Stupid damn pretty god."

* * *

As soon as she walked into the room where the other Avengers were, Dragon was by her side pointing to a chair for her to sit in.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner asked, glancing at the screen Loki was on-pacing his cell.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Rogers asked, turning to the gold haired demi-god.

"He has an army called the Chitauri, that none of Asgard nor any world know. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. Return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army, from outer space." Rogers said, slightly hesitant.

"You're looking at a demi-god from another world and you question outer space armies?" Dragon asked, a little frown adorning her features.

"So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?"

"He's an astrophysicist." Banner supplied when Thor asked.

"He's a friend." Thor said with a slight smile but his eyes were confused.

"Your brother has him under a spell, along with one of SHIELDS operatives." DJ supplied, wincing when she moved.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Rodgers said, always the strategist.

"He's not planning on staying here." DJ said quietly and Dragon sighed.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." Banner said with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days."

Thor paused for a moment and then sighed, "He's adopted."

"I think it's about the mechanics." Banner said, fiddling with his glasses, "Iridium. What do they need the Iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." Stark said, walking in with Coulson following behind.

"I guess that means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD." Dragon mused, looking displeased.

"No hard feelings Point Break, you've got a mean swing." Stark said to Thor before continuing about the Iridium, "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants."

"Raise the monitors." Stark said, walking over to Fury's station.

"That man is playing gallaga!" he accused and Steve looked at Stark confused.

"Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." he said with a smile and DJ rolled her eyes, tensing.

Stark looked at one of the computer monitors in front of him and covered one eye, "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." Agent Hill said coldly.

"Sounds exhausting." he said, brushing his hands off.

"The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked with a small frown.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Rogers asked, looking too serious for his own good.

"He got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Banner said with a nod.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Stark clarified.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Dragon cut in, rolling her eyes at their ignorance of the complete obvious.

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Stark said, nodding to Banner and Dragon-taking in her wings.

"Is that what just happened?" Rogers asked and DJ shrugged, wincing afterwards.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Stark said, shaking Banners hand.

DJ and Dragon both rolled their eyes and DJ shifted in her chair, careful to avoid flinching.

"Thanks."

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him and of course, Ms. Kellar here." Fury said, motioning to Dragon.

"Ah, another one." Stark said and Dragon ignored him, turning instead to Steve.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor said, looking up confused.

"I do! I understood that reference!" Steve said with a smile, proud he wasn't left out this time.

"Congrats, Cap'." DJ said with a roll of her eyes before passing out onto the table.

* * *

Thanks for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Here y'all go guys :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers

* * *

After she hit the table chaos broke out.

The restrictor on her arm began to short circuit and spark-setting Dragons off in the process.

"Quickly! Get them apart before it causes permanent damage!" Fury commanded and Rogers moved forward and pulled Dragon away.

"DJ!"

Dragon pulled away from Steve, shoving him back and Stark grabbed her before she made her way over to the table.

Thor walked over and grabbed the restrictor, pulling it off her wrist and crushing it, "The problem is resolved."

DJ remained slumped on the table, about to slide out of the chair and onto the floor.

"Place her on the table. "Catching Loki might have caused more damage than we thought." Banner said, moving forward quickly.

Thor nodded and placed her on the table, handing the crushed restrictor to Rogers.

Fury handed the restrictor to Hill, who went to get a new one.

"The burns on her wrist are pretty bad, they will take time to heal. She has two broken ribs and a lot of bruising on her bones. What happened?" Banner asked, as he checked her out.

Rogers looked at Stark and Thor and sighed, "We had a bit of a problem with Thor showing up. We weren't expecting him and didn't know if he was a hostile or not."

Fury nodded and handed the new resistor to Stark, who nodded and moved forward.

"What are you doing?"

"This is her restrictor. It'll keep her from turning out like crazy guy in there." Stark said, motioning to where the camera was to Loki's cell.

Banner nodded but looked like he'd rather take his chances than put it back on her wrist.

"How long do you think it'll be before she wakes up? We have work to do." Stark asked after he had fitted the restrictor to her, now wrapped up, wrist.

"It shouldn't take too-"

Banner was cut off by a fist throwing Stark away, "Don't touch me."

"And she's awake."

"DJ, stick with me okay? Just in case." Dragon said, motioning for her to follow them into the lab.

* * *

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's going to take weeks to process."

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops."

"All I packed was a tooth brush."

"You know, you should come by Stark Towers sometime. Top ten floors, all R and D. You'd love it, it's candy land."

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke…Harlem."

"Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises."

Suddenly, Stark poked Banner with an electrical shock device.

"Ow!"

Dragon and DJ, currently ignored until that point, glanced up from what they were working on.

"Nothing?" Stark said, looking at Banner closely.

"Hey! Are you nuts?" Steve asked, entering the room.

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked and DJ scoffed from somewhere behind him.

"Funny things are."

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor."

"No, it...it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." he said with a slight, nervous smile.

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut." Stark said with a smirk.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." Steve countered.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us. I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your man squabble, but, I want you to take a good look at us and then say that Fury isn't hiding anything from you." Dragon said with a roll of her eyes.

"Exactly. He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets." Stark pointed to Banner, "It's bugging him too, isn't it?"

"Uh…I just wanna finish my work here and…"

"Doctor?" Steve asked.

"'A warm light for all mankind to share', Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." Banner said, glancing at Dragon who nodded.

"I heard it." Rogers said nodding.

"Well, I think it was meant for you." Banner said, pointing at Stark, "Even Barton didn't tell Loki about it. It's posted all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly…building in New York?" Steve asked, earning a laugh from DJ who was by the door sketching.

"It's powered by Stark Reactors, self sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?" Banner asked, ignoring the look Stark gave Steve.

"That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now."

"So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project?" Dragon asked, motioning to Stark to make her point, "What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?"

"I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files." Stark said carelessly.

"I'm sorry, did you just say…?"

"You're surprised, Rogers?" Dragon asked as DJ scoffed.

Stark ignored them and continued, "Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide." he offered a blueberry bag towards Steve, "Blueberry?"

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?" Steve asked, taking one.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically not possible."

"No, they just take everything that that intelligence offers and turns it into something negative." DJ said, not looking up from her sketch book.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them."

"Following is not really my style."

"And you're all about style, aren't you?"

"Of the people in this room, one is; a) wearing a spangley outfit, and b) not of use?" Stark asked and DJ raised an eyebrow at being thrown in with the useful people.

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Banner asked, trying to find a medium between the two.

"Just find the cube." Steve said, walking out of the lab looking angry.

"What he doesn't realize is that Loki is going to get his war no matter what we do. The Chitauri are not ones to let this opportunity slide." DJ remarked, glancing up.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice."

"The guy's not wrong about Loki, he does have the jump on us." Banner said with a shake of his head, "You are right as well." He said nodding to DJ who nodded back.

"What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit. It's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does." Stark said and DJ shook her head with a sigh.

"And I'll read all about it."

"Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up like the rest of us."

"Ah, see. I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare."

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart." Stark said, pointing to the energy chest plate, "This stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a terrible privilege."

"But you can control it."

"Because I learned how."

"It's different." Banner said, looking away.

"Hey, I've read all about your accident. That much gamma exposer should have killed you."

"So, you're saying that the Hulk, the other guy, saved my life? That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Save it for what?"

"I guess we'll find out."

"You may not enjoy that."

"You just might."

Stark left shortly after to go harass someone else for a while.

* * *

"So, I'm curious…what are you?"

Dragon and DJ glanced up at the question, seeing Doctor Banner looking at them apologetically.

"I'm sorry," he said when they didn't answer, "I was just curious about how you…came to exist."

DJ huffed and tossed her ball, laughing with glee when it broke a small glass bottle.

"Well, do you want the whole story? Or just the part you're interested in?" DJ asked with a raised eyebrow-her ears twitching towards the door every time someone walked past.

"The whole thing."

Dragon looked at him surprised, "Really? So far everyone just wanted to know about our genetic code-to recreate us." Her voice was bitter and her muscles ridged.

"No, no. I don't need another monster."

"Right, the big guy." DJ said with an appreciative nod.

"I have no problems telling you about us-I like you. But it's up to Dragon." DJ with a tail twitch when something else broke from her still bouncing ball.

"DJ, we can't tell a story if you're breaking things every few seconds."

"But it's funny! That was Starks."

Dragon laughed, "DJ! We won't get anything done if all we do is torture him!"

"Ah! But you admit you want to. You've been way too nice lately. You know you want to crush his head in as much as I do."

"I know. But, after this is all done…we can get him then."

Bruce shuddered as they both grinned, "I feel for the guy. Being on you guys' bad side must be rough."

"You have no idea."

"Well, pull up a chair, our story is a long one." DJ said with a motion to a chair-catching her ball as it rebounded close enough.

He pulled up the chair and Dragon smiled, "We were real people-contrary to the rumors going around that we were genetically generated."

"Though we didn't really have any family." DJ cut in, examining her nails.

"Orphans?" Banner guessed.

"Not exactly. I mean, our parents didn't die they just didn't care very much."

"Too many kids to take care of."

Banner nodded and Dragon sighed, "We weren't particularly useful in our families so we were both placed in the same homeless shelter and left to rot, basically."

"But sucks for them because we didn't." DJ said with a laugh.

Dragon smiled, "Yup! We met each other and pretty much screwed everyone over. I was the brain and she was the way to acquire what I wanted. It worked well."

"Then we caused too much fuss and so we were placed in a juvenile delinquency place. It sucked there."

"Anyway, while this was going on SHIELD was working with Mr. Stark to recreate a Captain America to save the world." Dragon said, her expression flat.

"Needless to say…SHIELD is not that smart. Neither is Stark for that matter. They managed to make a serum to recreate Steve…but they messed up and tried to get some of your DNA to add into the mixture. Needless to say, the big guy didn't like that and created this toxic mixture."

"Boy did it stink!"

"…That's not the point, DJ."

"Yeah, but it did!"

Banner laughed, his eyes serious, "So, I'm guessing that's the serum used on you two?"

"Yes. They 'specially chose' us for their little experiment, strapped us down to tables and created us."

"I remember waking up and having my sight and smell being overwhelming. Being able to see every hair on their faces and smell their excitement in the air and being able to hear every heartbeat and breath they took."

"They were so excited that their serum had 'worked' that they decided to un-strap us prematurely. Well, we weren't too pleased with being science experiments so DJ ripped the arms off the nearest scientist to us."

"Needless to say, SHIELD did not take that well. Though….their faces were funny."

"And ever since then…we've been stuck in a padlocked room with these restrictors on-since they found out we could control certain elements."

"I'm sorry for what they did to you. And how I was part of it…"

"No, we don't blame you. It's not like the Hulk injected his essence into us himself. No, it was Stark's idea and he was the one who sold it off to SHIELD because he was too chicken to try it himself. He created us and one day he'll pay for it."

DJ let out a growl and walked out of the room, sketch pad in hand as she tried to escape the rage she felt from the retelling of her past.

* * *

"As soon as Loki took the doctor we moved Jane Foster. We've got an excellent observatory in Traunsee. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe."

DJ had walked into the room where Coulson and Thor were discussing.

"Thank you. It's no accident Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Erik is a good man."

"He talks about you a lot. You changed his life. You changed everything around here."

"They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced, but we…we come here battling like Bilchsteim."

"Like what?"

"Bilchsteim. You know; huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those?"

"Don't think so."

"They are repulsive, and they trample everything in their path."

DJ sat down at the table, hoping to catch more information about the creatures of Asgard.

"When I first came to earth, Loki's rage followed me here and your people paid the price. And now again. In my youth I courted war."

"War hasn't started yet. You think you can make Loki tell us what the Tesseract is?"

"I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeance upon me. There's no pain that would prise his need from him."

"A lot of guys think that, until the pain starts."

"What are you asking me to do?"

"I'm asking, what are you prepared to do?"

"Loki is a prisoner."

"Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?"

* * *

Loki glanced up as a figure entered the room, "I knew you'd be back."

DJ walked into the room, her bare feet padding on the steel walkway, "Oh? How could you possibly know that, all knowing one?"

Loki smirked and walked up to the glass, "Because you are curious."

"So? A lot of people are curious. It means nothing." she said, sitting down next to the glass and pulling out her sketch book.

"Ah, but you…you are different."

She glanced up, eyes finally meeting with his, "Was that a crack about my ears and tail? If so, I don't appreciate your tone."

Loki held his hand up, signifying peace and he sat down facing her, just a wall of glass separating them.

"Remember, one scratch and you're crushed into oblivion." DJ reminded the god with a smirk. A reminder of the power over him and that he was the one in the box and not her.

"Ah, yes. The Ant and Boot." Loki said, a smirk lingering at his lips.

DJ smiled as she flipped the notebook open, pulling out a pencil and an eraser.

"I have been sent to 'interrogate' you." DJ said as she glanced up again, smirking when he raised an eyebrow.

"Because, I obviously can get you to tell me where the Tesseract is."

Loki laughed and it was silent for a while as he watched DJ smooth out the notebook, choosing the perfect page.

"What is that?"

DJ ignored the curious god and began to write on the paper, glancing up occasionally to smirk at his confused gaze.

He was silent as he watched her write and erase and write again, glancing up every so often to smirk or smile or frown at him.

Eventually she looked up and looked straight into his eyes, searching his soul.

"Why?"

Loki blinked, confusion on his face again, "I'm sorry?"

"Why is his so important to you? This whole war. Why?"

Loki smirked, "I knew you were curious. Freedom is just a ruse. To be truly happy, you humans need to be below someone."

DJ scoffed, her eyes never moving from his, "And are you truly happy?"

Loki frowned at her searching eyes, wondering what she was really up to.

"Well, I have not finished my purpose yet."

She nodded, seeming to find what she was looking for and then she began to sketch again.

Her movements stopped and she closed her eyes and sighed, "I hope you don't make a big mistake. I'd be disappointed if you did." she finally said, gathering up everything and tearing the page out of the notepad.

Loki watched her go, finally glancing back where the sketch paper lay; showing a perfect sketch of the god….confusion in his expression. Perfectly captured on the paper in front of him.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys :) All reviews, favorites and follows are appreciated!

**BelleBomb** - Yes, I realized that after I had finished writing and I tried to go back through and correct them all but I slipped up sometimes. And sometimes I mean 'SHIELD's' But i forget the apostrophe or I capitalize the 's'. I'll try to catch them a bit better in the next chapters though xD


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. First I was at camp for 2 weeks and then I got horribly sick. It was horrid. - But, here it is and I hope to get back on a 'schedule' of sorts. Enjoy and please review! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Avengers, the rights tot he movie, the actors or Marvel. If I did...well, I'd have that camaro that I want but I don't so..yeah.

* * *

Loki sat in the cell, glancing every so often at where the sketch sat, wondering what her scheme was and why that was all she asked him. He expected more torture to be involved.

"There's not many people that can sneak up on me." he said, turning to see Romanoff watching him.

"But you figured I'd come."

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate."

"I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton."

Loki smirked, "I'd say I've expanded his mind."

"And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?"

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?"

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt." she said, her eyes giving away nothing.

"Tell me."

"Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh…well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

"Not let you out."

"Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?"

"Regime's fall everyday. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian, or I was."

"And what are you now?"

"It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Drakoff's daughter? Sao Paulo? The hospital file? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you, and they will never go away."

Loki sneered, "I won't barter Barton! Not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams I'll split his skull!"

Romanoff turned away from him, her shoulders shaking slightly.

"You're a monster."

"Oh, no. You brought the monster."

Natasha whirled, no trace of tears, "So, Banner? That's your play?"

"What?" Loki asked, his face falling slightly.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Set the door locked." she said into her earpiece, turning to leave, "Thank you, for your cooperation." she said to Loki before exiting the room.

* * *

Dragon sighed, although she loved being part of a team, the whole idea bored her.

Where was DJ when she needed some entertainment?

She smiled as she heard a familiar thumping coming down the hall.

A blue ball rolled into the room, followed by a bored looking DJ.

"Any luck?" She asked, knowing she'd gone to find something interesting to sketch.

"Yeah, I sketched Loki and left him the sketch." she said with a shrug of her shoulders, "Figured I'd come in here to get one of Stark fighting with someone…or in pain. Either works for me."

Dragon smiled and DJ's ears twitched, signifying someone coming down the hallway.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Fury asked as he entered the room, almost running into DJ picking up her ball.

"Uh…kind of wondering the same thing about you."

"You're suppose to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are, the model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Dragon said with a curt, mean smile.

"And you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss. What is Phase 2?" Stark asked, looking at the monitor in front of him.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD used the cube to make weapons." Steve said, entering the room with one of the said weapons.

"Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me." he said to Stark.

"I like this guy." DJ said, chucking the ball at the wall, making Banner jump, "Sorry." she said and he held a hand up to show no harm was done.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're…"

"Oooooh, what's this?" Dragon asked, walking over to Stark and turning his screen towards Fury which clearly showed the plans of the weapon Steve was holding.

"What were you lying?"

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit."

Thor and Romanoff entered the room, tensions running high as the truth was revealed.

"Did you know about this?" Banner asked the duo as they entered.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?"

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed."

"Loki's manipulating you."

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because you get a little twitchy."

"I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him." Fury said, pointing at Thor.

"Me?"

"Noooo. He's talking about me, blondie. Because, the finger of doom is obviously pointing this way." DJ said with a roll of her eyes.

"It could be you though." Stark said with a smirk.

"Yes…because being locked in a steel room is a threat." Dragon snapped, her eyes narrowing at the man next to her.

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor said, his brow wrinkling in confusion.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The word's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube?" Dragon cut in.

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor pointed out.

"A higher form?"

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something."

"A nuclear deterrent, cause that always calms everything right down." Stark said.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" DJ growled out.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep…" Steve started.

"Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve asked and DJ nodded, moving next to him.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor said with a sigh.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"

Arguments broke out all over the room.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos!" Thor said, his voice slowly rising.

"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're…we're a time-bomb!"

"It just went off, Doctor." Dragon pointed out.

"You need to step away." Fury said, holding his hand up, trying to calm Banner.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Stark asked.

"You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve yelled.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

"Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"Try dead." DJ growled, beginning to circle the room slowly, watching everyone.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire."

"Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero, like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

DJ's tail began to bristle, picking up all the hostility in the room as Dragon began to tense.

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds." Rogers commanded.

Thor laughed, "You people are so petty, and tiny."

"Yeah, this is a tea…"

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his…"

"Where? You're renting my room." Banner said with a glare.

"The cell was just…"

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know, I tried! I got low, I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into is freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

Everyone, by now, was watching the doctor as Fury unhooked his gun.

"Dr. Banner, put down the scepter." Dragon said calmly, trying to look as non-threatening as she could.

At the same moment, the computer showed a signal for locating the Tesseract.

"Sorry, kids," Banner said, putting down the scepter, "You don't get to see my party trick after all."

"Located the Tesseract?"

"I can get there faster."

"Look, all of us…"

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it."

Stark turned to leave but Rogers stopped him, "You're not going alone!"

"You gonna stop me?"

"Put on the suit, let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit."

"Boys, we have a bigger problem." Dragon said, shoving both of their shoulders to make them face the monitor.

"Oh, my god."

An explosion from an explosive arrow from Barton threw everyone to the ground.

"Put on the suit!"

"Yep!"

Steve and Stark ran out of the lab.

"Time to go." Dragon said to DJ who nodded, throwing her bag to the side and grabbing the ball as they ran off.

* * *

Romanoff opened her eyes from where she was trapped under a pile of rubble, her eyes locked onto Banner who was trying to fight off the Hulk.

"Doctor? Bruce, you've gotta fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me."

Banner let out a strained growl, trying to fight it off.

"We're gonna be okay. Right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never…"

"Your life?" Banner shouted at Natasha and he screamed, transforming into the Hulk, giving Natasha one last knowing look.

"Bruce..."

* * *

I appreciate everyone that favorites, reviews and follows!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading and sticking with me so far! Sorry this chapter is kind of choppy. I've rewritten a lot of it but it's still very...I don't know, point blank, I guess. If the next few chapters are like this too, I'll try to make sure I have time to re-write the parts that are crap. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel superheroes, movies or such things. :)

* * *

_Recap:_

_Romanoff opened her eyes from where she was trapped under a pile of rubble, her eyes locked onto Banner who was trying to fight off the Hulk._

_"Doctor? Bruce, you've gotta fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me."_

_Banner let out a strained growl, trying to fight it off._

_"We're gonna be okay. Right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never…"_

_"Your life?" Banner shouted at Natasha and he screamed, transforming into the Hulk, giving Natasha one last knowing look._

_"Bruce."_

* * *

Steve had managed to get to one of the damaged engines when DJ found him.

"Stark, I'm here!"

Stark flew in, in his Iron Man suit and got close to see the damaged engine.

"Good. Let's see what we've got."

"I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris."

"What do you need us to do?" DJ asked, trying not to glare at him and the large words that flew right over her head.

"I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position."

Steve nodded and looked over at the control panel on the other side of the abyss.

"DJ! You need to get to the cell NOW!" Dragon yelled and DJ nodded, patting Steve on the back and running off.

Steve threw himself through the air, easily catching a piece of metal and throwing himself over to the control panel and opening it up.

"What's it look like in there?"

"It seems to run on some form of electricity." Steve said with a sigh.

"Well, you're not wrong."

* * *

The Hulk had been set loose in the lower sector of the Helicarrier. Of course, after catching sight of Natasha he was sent into a rage and chased her all over the lower corridors.

Natasha had managed to hide from the Hulk, but she could still hear him moving around below her.

He found her, throwing her to the side and cornering her, just as he was about to smash her Thor came plowing through, grabbing the Hulk and pulling him away.

"We're not your enemies, Banner! Try to think!" he yelled.

The Hulk punched Thor-past the reasoning point-sending him flying across the ship.

* * *

DJ's lungs ached as she ran, she felt like she was miles away from the cell and she knew if she didn't get there in time, it was all over; Loki would be gone and her chance of freedom and a normal life with it.

* * *

"The relays are intact. What's our next move?" Rogers asked, as Stark circled the engine.

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push."

"Well if that thing gets up to speed, you'll be shredded!"

"Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage mag…"

"Speak English!"

"See that red lever? It'll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it, wait for my word."

Steve nodded and jumped towards the red lever.

* * *

Dragon raced to the control room, slamming Loki's soldiers to the ground whenever she encountered them.

"Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart!" she heard Agent Hill yell to Fury through the gunshots and yells.

"Get his attention."

* * *

The Hulk and Thor were battling it out in an open area, the top having been crushed by the explosion.

SHIELD pilots moved in and tried to shoot the Hulk, doing nothing more than angering him.

He jumped out of the Helicarrier and landed on the jet's nose, tearing it apart bit by bit until it plummeted to the earth.

* * *

Barton shut down the remaining engine and Dragon glanced around, looking for her next target over the flashing warning lights.

"It's Barton, he took our systems. He's headed for the detention lab. Does anybody copy?" he asked, reloading his gun.

"This is Agent Romanoff. I copy."

* * *

Stark powered through the motor, cleaning debris as he went as Loki's men crept up on Steve as he was waiting by the lever.

He quickly pushed two over the edge and dodged another shooting him. He grabbed a gun and went for cover and the two began to exchange bullets.

* * *

Stark began to push against the engine when Fury's voice rang through the speaker.

"Stark, we're loosing altitude."

"Yup, I noticed."

He began to push, the metal scraping against metal as he gained speed.

Steve still fighting against one of Loki's men, being pulled further and further away from the lever.

One of the gunshots from Loki's man caused him to loose footing and he began to fall over the edge, only saving himself by catching a cord and he dangled in the air, trying to pull himself up.

* * *

Thor ran to the detention level, opening the door to where Loki was imprisoned.

As he went in, the door to Loki's cell began to open.

"No!" Thor yelled, rushing forward to try to keep his brother contained.

He leapt toward Loki and went straight through him-one of his body doubles-and straight into the cell.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki asked, the real one, over at the control station as he closed the door.

Thor glared at his brother and tried to use his hammer to break the glass cell.

"The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?"

Loki was about to open the hole in the middle of the glass cell when Coulson appeared, holding a Phase 2 weapon prototype.

"Move away, please."

Loki moved away from the switch slowly.

"You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you want to find out?"

Just before he was able to use it, Loki stabbed Coulson from behind.

"Nooo!" Thor yelled, slamming into the glass once more.

Loki reached toward the button once more, only to have his hand pushed away by a little blue ball.

"You bastard!"

He was thrown to the ground by DJ as she rushed in, her ears flat against her head.

"Why fight me? I am giving you the chance to leave. Be free!" Loki said, getting up and wiping a bit of blood away from his lip.

"What use is freedom if you're not actually free?" DJ asked, her tail switching slowly from side to side.

Loki frowned, "I thought you would understand. You, being imprisoned for existing. Judged for what you are."

"Just because I'm different, doesn't mean that I'm going to go crazy and try to conquer the world. The world is messed up, Loki. And enslaving it is not going to fix it." DJ said, having a moment of insight that Dragon would be proud of.

Loki's eyes narrowed, "I see."

DJ's eyes narrowed and she ducked, avoiding a Loki copy that had tried to creep up on her.

"That won't work on me, Loki. My hearing is better than your brothers."

"There's strength in numbers." he said with a grin.

She growled as copy after copy swarmed her and out of the corner of her eye she saw Loki press the button to drop Thor.

"No!" She yelled, watching him drop. Trying to rush over to stop it but it was too late the container dropped and soon, the only thing holding her from falling down after him, was Loki's grip on her neck.

"I thought you would understand and help me obtain true freedom. But now, I see you are as ignorant as those who created you." Loki hissed, letting go and watching her fall after his brother.

"You're gonna lose."

Loki turned, his eyes focusing on Coulson dying on the floor.

"Am I?"

"It's in your nature."

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage."

"Your lack of conviction."

"I don't think I-"

Loki was cut off by Coulson shooting the Phase 2 weapon, blasting out fire and shooting Loki through the wall.

"So, that's what it does."

* * *

Okay guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing and following and favoriting and all that good stuff! I appreciate it!

**Lorendiac: **Thank you so much for you review! I love reviews like this that tell me what I need to work on and how I could fix it. I've tried to work with a Beta before, but all the ones I seem to find to work with don't work well with me. They always want to change the complete story of the idea or the way I've written my characters instead of my writing style and grammar flaws. This story was written very quickly and was quite a rush to get it up here. I wanted this to be a distraction while I work on other stories while my mind was focused on them. So, I have all the chapters written out and whenever I'm able I post one after re-writing it or just reading over it. Probably not the best strategy, I'll admit. I'm still looking for a Beta and the only overview I've got now is my best friend who writes but she's not the most reliable on getting the updated version to me before people are threatening for my head if I don't post. But, I am searching for a good Beta I can work with :) That's why I love reviews like your so much. It makes me think of, how I could switch sentences around, or stop using words as much (I know I use a lot of words over and over which annoys me as well as some readers and I'm trying to fix that) or just better writing style in general. So thank you and I'll try to use what you've said to my advantage! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys :) Here's the next chapter. I may another one today as well if someone likes it and wants to read it. Thank you so much for sticking with me so far!

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the Avengers

* * *

Romanoff had confronted Barton, grabbing his bow and flinging it out of reach.

They began to battle, flipping out of the way of punches and arrows.

Natasha slammed her fist into his face, causing him to pull back long enough to grab hold of him.

She flipped him over her shoulder and slammed him into the bars, his head making contact.

"Natasha?"

She slapped him and he passed out.

* * *

Stark pushed against the engine blades, going faster and faster.

"Cap, need a lever."

Steve was still trying to pull himself up the edge of the ship, hanging by only a wire.

"I need a minute here!"

"Lever! Now!" Stark said, a little bit of panic in his voice.

Steve pulled himself up and managed to pull the lever just in time for Stark to get out, un-shredded, though not without damage.

* * *

Dragon and Fury made their way to the cell room, Dragon snapping everyone's neck that tried to stop them.

"Coulson!" Dragon yelled, walking over to the wounded agent.

"I'm sorry, boss. He got the jump on me."

"I don't understand. I sent DJ up here!" Dragon said, looking around.

"She fell." Coulson coughed out, "Trying to stop Loki. Thor and Ms. Summars…"

"Just stay awake. Eyes on me." Fury cut him off, trying to get help up right away.

"No, I'm clockin' out here."

"Not an option."

"It's okay, boss. This was never gonna work if they didn't have something to…"

Dragon closed her eyes as Coulson died. He believed in all of them. And now, because of their foolish arguments, he had died.

* * *

Fury gathered up the remaining Avengers in the ships meeting room. Stark, Dragon and Rogers stared at the empty seats, their eyes downcast; Dragon clutched a little blue ball in her fist.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury said, throwing Coulson's Captain America trading cards towards Steve. Their edges stained with blood.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor, Ms. Summars. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." Fury breathed in and continued, "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier." he said, looking at Dragon who avoided looking at him.

"There was an idea, Stark knows this called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes."

Stark got up and walked off, Dragon watched him go with a sigh.

"Well, it's an old fashioned notion."

* * *

Thor walked through a field of flowers toward his hammer, having smashed his way out of the glass cell before it hit the ground.

He stared at the hammer for a moment before looking up at the sky, as if asking what he was suppose to do.

* * *

Banner woke up naked in a the rubble of an abandoned building, once again in his human form.

"You fell out of the sky."

Banner jumped, turning his eyes on an older man, staring at him from the top of the rubble.

"Did I hurt anybody?"

"There's nobody around here to get hurt. You did scare the hell out of some pigeons though.

"Lucky." Banner said, running a hand through his hair.

"Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell."

"You saw?"

"The whole thing, right through the ceiling. Big and green and buck ass nude. Here…" he said, throwing a pair of pants down to Banner.

"I didn't think those would fit you until you shrunk down to a regular size fella."

"Thank you." Banner said, pulling the pants on.

"Are you an alien?"

"What?"

"From outer space, an alien?"

"No."

"Well then, son, you've got a condition."

* * *

DJ woke up to someone pulling on her tail and someone poking her side.

"Mommy! Mommy! The doggies alive!"

She opened her eyes to the face of a small seven year old, grinning happily at her and the face of a shocked woman.

"I'm not a dog." DJ said, trying to pull herself up.

"W-What are you?" The woman asked, pulling her child away and pushing her being legs.

"You have no need to worry, Ma'am. I won't hurt you or your daughter. I'm just a mistake that shouldn't have existed and just royally screwed up." she said, finally sitting up and rubbing her wrist. The constrictor had all but burned through the flesh with the power it took to keep her breathing from the fall.

"You fell out of the sky…where did you come from?"

"Me? I come from Oklahoma. In a little town where everyone knows one another and where everyone is family. At least, I hope it's still like that. I haven't been home in a long time…"

* * *

Barton woke up, strapped to a table, Romanoff sitting next to him.

"Clint, you're gonna be alright."

"You know that? Is that what you know? I got…I gotta go in though. I gotta flush him out.""

"We don't have that long, it's gonna take time."

"I don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and send something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?" he asked, his voice desperate for some kind of explanation.

"You know that I do."

"Why am I back? How did you get him out?"

"Cognitive recalibration. I hit you really hard in the head."

There was silence for a moment.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Tasha, how many agents?" Clint asked, after she had freed his hands.

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for."

"Loki, he got away?"

"Yeah. I don't suppose you know where?"

"I didn't need to know. I didn't ask. He's gonna make his play soon though. Today."

"We gotta stop him."

"Yeah? Who's we?"

"I don't know. Who ever is left."

"Well, if I put an arrow in Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better I suppose."

Natasha smiled, "Now you sound like you."

"But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?"

"He didn't, I just…"

"Natasha."

"I've been compromised. I've got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."

* * *

"Was he married?"

Rogers, Stark and Dragon were in the area where Loki's cell had been.

"No. He was a uh…cellist, I think." Stark answered, his eyes flickering to Cody who had picked up a piece of paper from the floor.

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man."

"Why? For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone."

"He didn't take Loki on alone. Not at the end." Dragon said, holding up the paper, showing the sketch of Loki.

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have…"

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." Dragon said, her eyes not moving from the sketch.

"Right. How did that work for him? How did that work for your stupid little friend?"

Dragon let out a growl but looked away, "You don't know anything about it."

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?"

"We are not soldiers! I'm not marching to Fury's fife."

"Neither am I. He's got the same blood on his hands that Loki does, but right now we gotta put that behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list…"

"He made it personal."

"That's not the point."

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

"To tear us apart. Pit us against each other. Cause chaos…god of mischief remember?" Dragon asked, rolling her eyes.

"He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out tow in, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. HE wants an audience."

"Like at Stuttgart."

"Yeah. That's just previews, this is…this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered!" Stark said, waving his hands around.

"Sound familiar?" Dragon asked, raising an eyebrow and lifting her arm with the name 'Stark' on her constrictor, "Like Stark towers?"

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

**Musical cake: **Okay, first off, I love your name! xD Anyway, thanks for reviewing! I personally, absolutely adore Coulson. He's a hero to me. I love watching the Avengers but the part with Coulson makes me sad every single time.


	12. Chapter 12

Three reviews in the night! :D *spazzes* There will probably be one or two chapters left. I think I'll just go by the same stagey and post the next one today or tomorrow if y'all ask for it. Thank you so much for liking this story guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvels or any of the heroes associated with it.

* * *

The threesome walked into the flyer and walked up to Black Widow, "It's time to go."

"Go where?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?" Steve said, with a nod.

"I can." Barton said, walking in.

They all looked at Natasha, to confirm Barton's loyalties. After she nodded Steve turned to him, "You got a suit?"

"Yeah."

"Then suit up."

* * *

Stark came up to Dragon after he had suited up and reached for her arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked, pulling away, "Don't touch me."

"We need every man. And everything we can. This is not helping." he said, motioning to the constrictor.

"You're putting yourself at in a lot of risk taking that off."

"I know."

* * *

Steve, Barton, Natasha and Dragon made their way to the jet. Determination in every step.

"You guys aren't authorized to be in here."

"Son, just don't." Steve said.

"But-"

Dragon took a step forward and punched him in the face.

"Sorry, the conversation was going nowhere."

"Let's go."

"You guys go ahead. I've got my own ride." Dragon said, taking her jacket off and her wings stretching out to full capacity, "It's time to give these babies a work out."

* * *

"Sir."

"Agent Hill?"

"Those cards, they were in Coulson's locker, not in his jacket."

"They needed the push." Fury said, watching Stark fly by, followed by the Jet and Dragon.

"They found it. Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Stark arrived at Stark Towers, the Iron Man suit battered and beaten.

Selvig was creating a device powered by the Tesseract.

"Shut it down, Dr. Selvig." Stark warned the scientist.

"It's too late! IT can't stop now. He wants to show us something! A new universe!"

"Okay."

Stark used his suit to shoot at the device but the Tesseract had other ideas and shot a blue bolt into the sky, opening a doorway to outer space, where the Chitauri's army was waiting.

"The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable."

* * *

Stark landed on Stark Towers and unsuited, walking into his penthouse where Loki was waiting. A smirk on his face.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki said, a sense of victory lingering around him.

"Uh…actually, I'm planning to threaten you."

"You should have left your armor on for that." Loki said with a nod towards where he unsuited.

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?" Stark asked, walking over to the bar and pouring himself a drink.

"Stalling me won't change anything."

"No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one."

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing."

"Yes, I've met them." Loki said with a nod.

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins; a couple of genetic experiments, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." Stark said, putting on an Iron Man suit homing bracelet when Loki turned.

"That was the plan."

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army." Loki said with a gesture.

"We have a Hulk and… two psychopathic maniacs."

"I thought the beast had wondered off. And as for your 'maniacs' one of them is dead."

"You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but its all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it." Tony said, his eyes narrowing.

Loki smirked, walking closer, "How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?"

Loki hit Stark on the chest with his scepter, plotting mind control.

"This usually works." Loki said, confusion mixing in his expression.

"Well, performance issues. You know?"

Loki growled and grabbed Stark's throat, planning to strangle him if he couldn't control him.

"It's because he doesn't have a heart."

Loki was thrown back against the wall and Stark dropped.

"And why do you say that?"

"He created me."

* * *

Loki looked up and he frowned when he saw DJ standing in front of Stark, her ears laid back and death in her eyes.

Stark reached up and grabbed her arm, unlocking the constrictor, earning a slap to the face that slammed him out of the window.

The homing bracelet, thankfully, worked wonderfully and the suit flew out to him, catching him before he hit the ground.

"There's one more person you pissed off! His name is Phil."

* * *

The Chitauri warriors began to flood the city, attacking the streets of Manhattan as Thor arrived on Stark Tower.

"Loki, turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!" Thor yelled, landing next to DJ who was staring at everything as if she'd just seen it for the first time.

"You can't. There's no stopping it. There is only war!"

Thor looked at DJ who nodded, "So be it."

* * *

**horsez913: ** here's your next chapter! :3

**Looking4Misteria: **Thank you so much! As for their freedom...you'll have to stick around til the last few chapters to find out ;)

**Musical cake: **I am too! I considered killing her off in that moment to give a bit more despair to the whole idea but I think Coulson's death was enough of a kick to push the Avengers into action. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Here ya go guys! We're drawing to the end of this story! Just a chapter or so more. :) Review and I'll try to get the last chapters up the rest of this week! :D Thanks for reading and enjoying it so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or the Avengers.

* * *

Stark was battling with the Chitauri warriors as Natasha, Steve and Barton arrived in the jet.

"Stark, we're heading north east." Romanoff said.

"What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing that park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you."

* * *

The jet crashed and the trio stared in shock at a giant airship that looked like a flying worm coming through the portal along with more warriors.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve asked, staring on in awe.

"I'm seeing, still working on believe. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?"

"Just keep me posted."

* * *

Dragon rushed in, landing on top of the flying worm and began to toss Chitauri off into the ground, her wings rippling with every move she made as she dodged their advanced weapons.

* * *

"Look at this! Look around! You think this madness will end with your rule?" DJ asked, her hands lighting up with lightening as she charged forward, Thor at her side.

"It's too late. It's too late to stop it." Loki said, throwing DJ back with a blast of the scepter.

"No. We can, together."

Loki stared at Thor for a moment, almost seeming as if he was considering it, when he stabbed Thor.

"Sentiment!"

* * *

"You think you can hold them off?" Rogers asked Barton and Romanoff, referring to some Chitauri warriors that landed near them.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure."

Steve nodded and made his way toward nearby cops trying to figure out what was going on.

* * *

"Just like Budapest all over again!"

"You and I remember Budapest very differently."

* * *

"Does the army know what's happening here?" a Police Sergeant asked, looking around at the Chitauri destroying Manhattan.

"Do we?!" A young cop asked, panicking as he ducked a flying Chitauri.

"I need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway, you keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." Steve said, running up to them.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" The sergeant asked.

Suddenly, two Chitauri warriors attacked, and the cops watched in shock as Steve fought them off with just his shield.

They stared at him for a second…

"I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets…"

* * *

"Steve!" Dragon yelled, jumping to his shoulder and hitting a Chitauri that had landed behind him.

He reacted on instinct and whirled, slamming his shield into her stomach and sending her a few feet back.

"Oh my gosh! That does hurt like hell! DJ wasn't kidding!" she yelled, holding her stomach, trying to stay on her feet.

"Ms-!" Steve began to call out to her as a Chitauri aimed his weapon at her.

She whirled and burnt him to a crisp and turned back, "Did you think DJ was the only one with freaky talents?"

* * *

Thor arrived on the ground as Steve, Natasha, Barton and Dragon joined back up.

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable." he said with a frown.

"Thor is right, we gotta deal with these guys." Stark said, a direct link going from his suit to the group.

"How do we do this?" Romanoff asked.

"As a team." Rogers said and Dragon nodded.

"I still have unfinished business with Loki." Thor said, looking back up at Stark Tower.

"Get in line." DJ said, jumping down next to them, rubbing her wrist.

"DJ! You're alive!"

DJ turned to Dragon with a smile, "You didn't really think I'd let stupid pretty god get away with throwing me out of a flying thing did you?"

"I want first crack at Loki." Barton said, his eyes narrowing.

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us…" Steve said and as soon as he had finished his last sentence, a motorbike pulled up.

"Hello, Dr. Banner." Dragon and DJ said with smiles.

* * *

"So, this all seems horrible." he said, with a smile towards the girls.

"I've seen worse." Natasha said and Banner gave her a sympathetic look, "Sorry."

"No, we could use a little worse."

"Stark, we got him, Banner, just like you said."

"Tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you."

Stark rounded the corner of a skyscraper, a giant worm ship following closely behind.

"I don't see how that's a party…"

* * *

"Dr. Banner, now might be a good time for you to get angry." Rogers said, his eyes never leaving the worm ship.

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry."

Banner turned towards the ship, transforming into the Hulk in a moment and smashing the giant worm ship to bits, it's pieces scattering around them.

"Well I'll be damned…" DJ said, staring at him in awe.

"Let's wreck stuff!" she yelled a second later, ready to set off and kill things.

"Wait!" Dragon yelled, grabbing her arm, "Wait for instructions! Then we can smash all the things."

"It's your call, Captain."

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three locks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

"Wanna give me a lift?" Clint asked Stark who nodded, "Better clench up, Legolas."

They took off and Rogers turned to the rest of the group, "Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the lightning, light the bastards up."

Thor nodded and took off, wind whipping around the remaining few.

"You, Dragon and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And DJ, Hulk…"

Hulk turned and let out a roar as DJ walked up next to him, looking like an ant next to him.

"Smash."

Grins spread on both of their faces and DJ's eyes went black and she vanished.

"Whooo! Smashing stuff is awesome!"

The Hulk followed shortly after, bringing down another worm ship.

"They might cause more damage than the Chitauri." Dragon remarked, her hands warming up for battle.

* * *

**Looking4Misteria: **Yup! That's me! xD The greatest evil! Thank you! I try to get them out as soon as I can! Hopefully I'll be able to get the last ones out soon so you're not in too much suspense!


	14. Chapter 14

This is it guys! Last Chapter :D I hope you've enjoyed it and that you continue to enjoy it. I may do another one when the next Avengers 2 comes out. Which, I'm super excited for. So, look for that :D

Disclaimer: I do now own Marvel or the Avengers in any way at all.

* * *

The trio on the ground began to obliterate the Chitauri left and right, each watching the others backs.

"Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." Natasha said, shooting a Chitauri in the face, causing it to screech.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it."

"Maybe it's not about guns." Dragon said, flipping her wings and hosing down the area with fire.

"You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride." Rogers said to Romanoff.

"I got a ride. I could use a lift though."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, its gonna be fun."

Dragon laughed and helped Rogers give her a boost up and onto one of the Chitauri's hover boards.

"Well, now it's just you and me, Captain."

* * *

"Director Fury, the council has made a decision."

Fury frowned, he had gone to the world security council for help, not stupidity, "I recognize the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid assed decision, I've elected to ignore it."

"Director, you're closer than any of our subs, you scramble that jet…"

"That is the island of Manhattan, Councilman. Until I'm certain my team can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population."

"If we don't hold them in the air, we lose everything."

"I send that bird out, we already have."

* * *

DJ let out a laugh when the Hulk hurled her through one of the Chitauri's ships, effectively ripping out the circuits.

"What do you say?" She asked when she got back to him, "Shall we go show a stupid prissy god what real monsters are?"

Hulk let out a vicious roar and they went off to find the god of mischief.

"First one to find him gets first crack at him!"

* * *

The Hulk found Loki first, slamming him through a window and back into the Stark Tower penthouse.

"Enough!" Loki yelled, standing up after the blow, "You are all beneath me! I am God, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by…"

The Hulk cut him off by grabbing his legs and smashing him against the floor repeatedly, finally throwing him aside-making an impact in the ground.

"Puny god."

The Hulk walked away to cause more havoc as Loki whimpered in pain.

* * *

Natasha landed on top of Stark Tower, hitting Professor Selvig over the head with a piece of shrapnel, ending Loki's mind control.

"Doctor."

"Loki's scepter, the energy…the Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing." Romanoff said, trying to calm him down.

"Well, actually I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source."

"Loki's scepter."

"It might be able to close the portal. And I'm looking right at it."

* * *

"Stark, you hearing me?" Fury's voice rang through in the communication system, "We have a missile headed straight for the city."

"How long?"

"Three minutes, at best."

* * *

DJ jumped up into Stark Tower and her ears twitched, "Aww, is that the sound of a defeated god I hear?"

She walked over where Loki was staring up at the ceiling, small whimpers still escaping his bruised body.

"Well, looks like the boot got the ant after all, huh?" she asked, crouching down next to him.

His blue eyes focused on her and she sighed, "You really are a fool."

She walked over to his scepter, laying on the ground next to him.

"You can't stop them."

She glanced back over at him, "Maybe not. But we sure as hell will try."

She walked back over to him and looked him in the eye, "You didn't have to do this to be special in someone's eyes. Your dad does love you. Even if you aren't truly his son. You may be a frost giant, but Thor and Odin excepted you as one of their own and you forsook them. You are a real fool, Loki Odinson."

Leaving that last thought with him, she took the scepter and left him on the floor, wondering where his plan went wrong.

* * *

"I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!" Romanoff yelled, after DJ had dropped the scepter off with her and Selvig before rushing off to help Rogers and Thor destroy stray Chitauri.

"Do it!" Rogers ordered, slamming his shield into a Chitauri's stomach, throwing it back into Thor's hammer.

"No, wait!"

"Stark, these things are still coming!" Dragon yelled, confused as to why he was being stupid.

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it.

"You smart bastard." DJ said, when she saw him speed off in the direction of the missile.

* * *

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip."

Stark ignored them, grabbing hold of the nuke and turning it towards the portal, using all the energy in the suit to keep them going.

"Stark, we're losing altitude." Jarvis informed him, the lights flickering every once in a while.

"Yeah, I noticed."

Stark used the last of the power in his suit and flew straight through the portal, sending the nuke towards the massive Chitauri mother ship heading towards the portal, blowing it up into a burst of color.

* * *

"Just a little longer." Dragon said to Natasha, waiting for Stark to come back through the portal so they could close it.

"Now!" Dragon yelled, her eyes seeing Stark falling towards the earth.

"Son of a gun!" Rogers said, as the crew watched him fall, waiting for him to land next to them.

"He is not slowing down." Thor said, his brow furrowing.

"Well, god damnit." DJ said, speeding off.

"The suit's not coming back on." Dragon said, worried-not catching the conversation from the ground.

"He's not gonna make it."

Suddenly, his fall stopped as DJ caught him in mid air, landing below as everyone rushed over.

Steve took off Stark's helmet, checking his vital signs and looking away.

"No…" Dragon said, looking sad at his death.

"Well, that's that." DJ said as the Hulk let out a yell of fury.

"What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?!" Stark said, the yell of the Hulk waking him up.

"Rogers kissed you. Tongue and everything." DJ said with a smirk, earning a smack on the head from Dragon.

"We won." Rogers said with a smile.

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

"We're not done yet, Stark."

"And then shawarma after."

* * *

The Avengers gathered in Stark's penthouse, surrounding the god of mischief.

Loki looked at Tony, "If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."

* * *

The TV stations were going crazy after the whole incident. Everyone wanted to know who the Avengers were, who's fault it was and why they were attacked.

Of course, no answers were given and it made everyone doubt.

"Superheroes? In New York? Give me a break!"

"These so called heroes have to be held responsible for the destruction done to the city. This was their fight. Where are they now?!"

"Where are the Avengers now? What did they really have to do with any of this?"

* * *

The whole group of Avengers went to meet up to say their goodbyes and hand the Tesseract over to Thor who was taking Loki back to face justice in their own world.

Loki's mouth was sealed by a special machine to control his silver tounge and his blue eyes flicked from face to face.

"Well, looks like this is where we split up, huh?" DJ asked, patting Thor on the shoulder, "Come back and spar with me sometime."

Dragon laughed at Thor's raised eyebrow, "That is a challenge I will accept. Though you will lose, little woman."

"Then I'll lose with dignity!" DJ said with a laugh, sobering up when Stark walked over to say his goodbyes, rubbing her wrist.

Dragon and DJ's restrictors had been put back on as soon as the Chitauri were cleared out of Manhattan.

After all the goodbyes-Thor, Loki and the Tesseract vanished back to Asgard; Loki's eyes burning into DJ's before he left, smugly saying that he was right about her freedom being only temporary.

They all split up, leaving just DJ and Dragon, waiting for orders from the SHIELDS agents that went with them.

* * *

"Where are the Avengers?"

Fury was once again in council with the world security council.

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they'd earned a leave of absence."

* * *

"Ladies, it was nice meeting you. Maybe sometime, we could meet up and do some research." Banner said, shaking DJ and Dragon's hands before he left.

He looked at the SHIELDS agents, almost nervously, but they let him go peacefully with no trouble.

He left, deciding where his next hiding place would be.

* * *

"And the Tesseract?"

"The Tesseract is where it belongs, out of our reach."

"That's not your call."

"I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with the God that did."

"So, you let him take it and the war criminal, Loki, who should be answering for his crime."

"Oh, I think he will be."

* * *

"Did you see Loki's face? He looked like a little boy who'd been sent to the corner!" DJ said with a laugh.

Dragon shook her head, "You two are odd birds. Y'all could have ruled in chaos together."

DJ scoffed, "And leave you by yourself? Dragon, it would never happen."

Dragon laughed as the SHIELD agents looked on, looking a bit freaked out by their conversation of world demise.

* * *

"I don't think you understand what you've started, letting the Avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous."

"They surely are, and the whole world knows it. Every world knows it."

* * *

"Whelp, I'm insanely bored. Hey, dude. When are we gonna get out of this popsicle stand, hmm?" DJ asked, sitting down on the curb, glancing at the agents with a bored look.

They said nothing and Dragon sat down as well, "Well, as long as we're here. Maybe this will help?" she asked, holding up DJ's blue ball.

"Oh my gosh! I thought I'd lost this when Loki pushed me out of the Helicarrier!"

"I also thought you may like to have this." Dragon said with a smile, holding out the sketch DJ'd done of Loki.

"Man," DJ said with a sigh as she looked at the paper, "You have to admit…that even though he's crazy…he is one damn pretty god."

* * *

"Was that the point in all this? A statement."

"A promise."

* * *

The agent's pagers beeped and they nodded, "Alright. Time to go."

The girls both sighed and stood up, ready to be taken to their next secure holding facility.

They held out their hands to be chained and the agents moved forward, but instead of cuffing them-they unlocked the restrictors and slid them off.

They nodded at the two confused girls before getting in their car and driving away.

"What…just happened?"

Dragon looked at DJ who was rubbing her wrist, staring after the car.

"Well, I think we were just paid for saving the world and not destroying too much of Manhattan. I'm feeling pizza. What do you say?"

"Let's go! I'm starving!"

They only looked back once, seeing small smiles on the mouths of the retreating SHIELD agents.

* * *

"Sir, how does it work now?" They've gone their separate ways, some extremely far. We get into a situation like this again, what happens then?" Agent Hill asked Fury after the conference was done.

"They'll come back."

"Are you really sure about that."

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because we'll need them to."

* * *

"I think letting them go was a mistake." Hill said, glancing over at the screen Fury was watching intently.

"It's been a week and they've shown no sign of destructive nature. Why should we continue to worry ourselves about it." he asked, his eye flickering from the screen displaying the two girls on it to his associate.

"Because they're different. What if they turn on us?"

Fury turned back to the monitor, the screen showing the two girls in a room-Dragon reading a book and DJ sketching, her tail twitching occasionally.

"Then, we have no choice but to eliminate them."

Hill nodded and left and Fury went back to the monitor.

* * *

DJ's ear twitched and she sighed, turning towards Dragon, "Hey, how do we know they aren't coming back for us in a month?"

"We don't." Dragon said, looking up with a sigh.

"I'm not going back."

"I know, DJ. Trust me, I know. I'm not either."

DJ nodded and her ear twitched again and she turned, glancing over her shoulder.

She picked up her blue ball and bounced it towards the wall a few times before slamming it into the area the camera was, a devilish grin upon her face.

* * *

Fury smiled when she threw the ball and broke the camera, that was the third one this week she'd located and broken.

"The world has need for you yet."

He shook his head and turned off the monitor.

"There will always be need for heroes."

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story or that will! :D I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed it even for it's flaws. :) Thanks for sticking with me this much. You have no idea how much I appreciate it!  
**

**-WolfRain001**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! **

**This is just a note to tell you that I'm not quite done with these characters yet.**

**I'm actually going to be posting some short stories about them post-SHIELD's Angels.**

**So, I'm going to put this note up now saying the first one is up. It's called Moments With 'Angels'-Their Soldier.**

**It'll be up right after I post this. :)**

**If you want, you can follow me to see when the next one comes out if you want to stick with them.**

**Or, you can wait for me to post a note like this at the end of that one saying that the next one is out.**

**Or...you may be sick of the characters and ready for something different!**

**Either way, if you want to check it out, please feel free to do so! :D**

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
